It Wasn't Suppose To Happen This Way
by Jaganshi-Kyou
Summary: *ch.2 up* Tohru reflects on the events that happened earlier that day, namely, Kyou's confession. Find out what will happen to everyone's favorite trio now that choices have to be made?
1. In the Begining

Disclaimer: I do not on Fruits Basket or any of the characters, I just want to "borrow" them so don't sue me…. PLEASE! I'm broke anyways so kiss my %@#. lol 

Warning - This story may have some "Lemon-ness" in later chapters and OOC. Please forgive me if the characters seem WAY out of character sometimes, but believe me in know where I'm going with this…. I hope. lol. This is my first fan fiction ever so please R&R. Thanx. Ja ne! 

"It Wasn't Suppose To Happen Like This"

__

A Kyouru fic

" Tohru…" Kyou whispered to himself as he lie upon the roof of the Sohma house. A pale light illuminated his tan skin as images of the girl whom he loved danced through his mind. 

__

You lost…I can't believe you've lost her…to, to that damned nezumi.

'Maybe I still have a chance…if I tell her, if I tell her how I feel.'

FOOL! You think you she'd take you when she's already chosen "the Prince" as her lover. Ha! You truly are a fool!

"Shut up, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the cat spat as tears slowly rolled down the sides of his face. How could he have let this happen? When did he lose her? What should he do now? All these question ran swiftly through his head.

"Che…who cares anyway. I hopes she happy with that damned rat." he said coldly as he as he rose and toke one more glance at the moon before he made his was to his room. He quickly feel asleep as tears slowly fell free from the fiery prisons that tried their hardest to enclose them.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

" Kyou-kun! Why are you up so early?" Tohru said as she placed the rice in the cooker. She steadily placed a loose hair behind her ear.

__

'She's so beautiful.' he mused. 'Even when she just wakes up.' Kyou caught himself as his quick glance turned into a stare. "Oi! Why must you always work so hard?!" Tohru's eyes began to tear and he realized that came out harsher than he intended. Instead of saying anything for the sole fact that he knew he'd make thinks worse he just stood up and made his was to the rice cooker. Tohru quickly apologized and went back to working on her stew.

__

'I'll just tell her I saw her and the rat at the mall. That way I can just get it off my chest and end this awkwardness. But still, the thought of losing again to that rat…it makes me so…'

"SHIMATTA!" 

"Kyou-kun! Are you alright!" Tohru reached for his hand to look at the burn. It was a small burn nothing to worry about, but Tohru being herself insisted on getting the first aid kit. Kyou ran his hand in cold water as she made her way to the upstairs bathroom to retrieve the item she was seeking. When she returned she found the cat in the same place she left him.

"It's nothing, just a small burn you don't need to attend to it." he stated gingerly. Tohru simply replied that if you let something sit unnoticed too long it might turn in to something worse.

__

'She was right' he taught not just about the burn but everything. He couldn't wait for the right time he had to do it now. He need to…

"Tohru, I should have told you this before but I guess now's as good a time as any…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

****

A/N: So how did you like it? Its my first and I know it sucks but please reply that way I can make the next chapter better. I might even just redo this chapter after the replies, but I can't do that if you don't. SO REPLY!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, I want to send a shout out to all my best friends Steven, Terry, and Andrew. Yall are like brothers to me if you haven't inspired me to become better in everything I do I wouldn't have got this far. This fic is dedicated to you, my family! 

****

Sorry for getting all mushy on yall anyways I forgot to tell all of you I've only seen the first two episodes but I've read a lot about it (episode summaries and fanfics) and been hooked ever since so if any of you know some good Fruits Basket sites please inform me. Thanx again for reading, Ja ne!


	2. The Next Day

Disclaimer: Yes, it's true believe it or not I DO OWN FRUITS BASKET!!!

Tohru: It's not nice to lie…

Jaganshi-Kyou: (begins to pout) I know…, b..but IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!!!!!

Tohru: (looks sternly at him) Now tell them the truth.

Jaganshi-Kyou: This is bull…I don't own fruits basket. Happy Now?!?!

* Tohru kisses Jaganshi-Kyou on the check* * J-Kyou blushes*

Yuki: On with the story…Kuso neko

Tohru: Hmm? Did you say something Sohma-kun?

Yuki: (stares at his feet) No…

****

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but a lot has come up, after four full days of Gencon a person gets tired. Add writers block and pure laziness to that and you get a long ass wait…Lol. Anyways I'm gonna try to make this and the next chapter extra long and post them at the same time. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"It Wasn't Suppose To Happen Like This"

__

A Kyouru fic

Tohru sat lazily in class as today's earlier events replayed in her mind. She could not believe this had happened, it seem like only yesterday everything was okay she had no problems at all, no pressure to choose between the two people she cared for the most. But that all quickly changed; now she had to choose. It just wasn't fair to either of them. Or her.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

__

"Tohru, I should have told you this before but I guess now's as good a time as any…"

Tohru looked up silently from his burnt hand. "Hmm?"

"I saw you," he said quietly. A look of confusion came across her face. "I saw you with him…with Yuki."

Tohru's eyes widened in disbelief. Had he really seen them? What did he think? Tohru's eyes dialated as sorrow and pity faded in. How could she have thought he wouldn't find out. Was she really that stupid?

"Kyou." she reached out to him but he pulled away. "I'm sorry I didn't want you to find out this way."

The whole time say was speaking Kyou never took one glance at her. His eyes were focused on anything…anything but her. 

Silence took over. It lasted for what seemed like eternity, but then it was broken by the sound of that cat's anger.

"Damn it Tohru!" Kyou compellingly grabbed the female and shoved her against the sink. She was scared but neither flinched nor said a word. She just stood there, in his grasp. 

"Did you really think it would all stay the same? Did you? How could you possibly think we could all just stay friends never asking you to choose? Never asking you to tell us how you truly feel?" He paused noticing how strong of a grip he held her in. "Never asking who you loved…"

Tohru sighed she knew nothing she could say would change the situation and nothing she could do could turn back time to when they were all happy.

"Damn it Tohru…I LOVE YOU!"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth he gave her the most passionate, powerful, fiery kiss she ever imagined. When he released her he stared at her crimson clad face to see if she understood all his feelings and unsaid words that he put into that kiss before walking past a bewildered Shigure and out of the house. She stood there in shock as she traced the outline of her now swollen lips. 

Shigure went over sat at the table as if nothing had happened and placed his head on top of his arm that was resting on top of the table and looked up at the teenager.

"I'm not gonna get any food, am I?" he sighed pitifully.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Tohru Honda! If your not going to pay attention in my class then get out and don't come back till you find yourself ready to concentrate!"

"Wha…Oh!" Tohru looked around the classroom. Everyone's eyes where on her. 

"Gomen nasai." she said as she made her way out of the classroom.

Uotani's POV

The entire class was astonished. Had Honda-chan actually been kicked out off class!?! Usually it was me or that stupid Carrots who was kicked for starting a fight or saying some rude comment, but then again I guess today has been a weird day. First off the 'trio' was cut down to two this morning. While the prince seemed happier than I had ever seen him Tohru seemed really troubled. Even Hana said her signals where way off, she couldn't tell if she was excited or troubled. She even had trouble hiding behind that fake smile she had come accustom to putting on in situations like this. Then later on in the morning Kyou had finally shown up, but he looked lost as if he'd been walking in circle for hours and finally made it here, but by total accident. When he walked past Honda-chan I could have sworn I saw a light blush appear on her face but when I asked her about it she just waved me off and told me it was nothing. When I looked at Yuki I could tell he saw the blush too. The rest off the day Yuki could be seen sending dirty looks to carrot-top, carrots looked right past like it was nothing, and I was stuck pondering 'WHAT THE HELL WENT ON IN THE SOHMA HOUSE TODAY!'

End of POV

They all waited for Tohru outside of the main gates. Kyou slouched with his back against the gates as he looked towards the clouds and listened to the conversation the damned mouse was having with Uo and Hana.

"Yes, I definitely agree there is something amiss."

"Yea, I never saw her like this before, she seems so confused something really bad must have happened to her." A slight shiver rolled down the red heads back as the word bad echoed in his ears.

'Bad?' he asked himself 'Was it really wrong what happened to day, I admit I was pretty rough, but I didn't hurt her.' he sat back and thought some more as the others continued.

"We should find out what's wrong, maybe we can help her."

"She might not be the only one that needs help…" Hana said blankly. 

Yuki and Uotani looked at her quizzically. But quickly forgot has they noticed Tohru heading their way.

"Hey, guys!" waved Tohru she seemed like she was back to her normal self.

"Hi, I see your feeling better Honda-san."

"Hai." she nodded.

They all encircled her and began asking many questions.

"So what'd he say?" Uo asked. "He didn't get physical did he."

Honda shook her head.

"Well, ok." Uo's motherly protectiveness began to wear off. "What was up with you today, you seemed out of it? Did something happen?"

A slight frown appeared on her face. Obviously she began to think of past events, but she quickly shook them out.

"Oh nothing." she stated.

"So that's what it was, huh?" Kyou's voice would have sounded hurt if he hadn't quickly covered it up. "Hn. Just like you to stress your self out over…nothing" he said sourly.

Everyone was quite.

"K…" Tohru was cut off by Kyou, before she said something that would that would give the others an idea of what had happened.

"Damn, its late and I'm tired of standin' here with this damn Yankee and stupid rat!"

"O Yea! Well its not like anyone told you to wait here with us, Kyon-Kyon!"

"DON"T CALL ME THAT!"

"What's da matter?" she spat "You don't like your name Kyon-Kyon?"

"Damnit! Yankee that's it!" Kyou jumped into his battle stance.

*SMACK*

"Kuso nezumi…"

"Baka neko, learn your place." the prince said as he straightened his pants. "You shouldn't start fights with women, especially one of Honda-san's friends." he enunciated the word Honda-san.

"Enough, I'm would like to go home. Are you coming Uo-chan?"

"Yea."

"See you later."

"Bye"

"Hn." coolly stated the cat. 'Damn psychic, she always gives me the chills.'

Yuki looked over to Tohru asked, "Shall we make our way as well?" as he held a hand out to her. She took it and without thinking grabbed Kyou's hand and gave it a squeeze. He looked down at it and didn't say anything, but if you looked closely a slight blush could be seen.

-----------------------------------------------------

****

A/N: So how'd you like the second chapter? Getting hooked? Lol. Well it was a lot of fun working on it so I Hope you liked it I would like to thank all the reviewers without you writing wouldn't be any fun. Anyways any ideas for the next chapter? I know I was suppose to post to at a time but I have I little problem. Its called "Writers Block" ^_^ so any and all ideas welcome and wanted. R&R! Please!!!! 

Oh and a special thanx to Blue Yukiko. Thanx for the site lead it was kool. Anyone else who knows some good site send them please. 

****

Till next time. Ja ne!  


****


End file.
